


Ошибка Дживса

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Даже великие порой ошибаются. Но их ошибки поражают величием. Вот и Дживс допускает промашку. Роковые последствия, душевные и телесные муки ― обо всём этом читайте у нас. Хеппи-энд гарантирован.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	Ошибка Дживса

Восседавший во главе стола Пёркинс нахмурил кустистые брови ― редкое зрелище, поскольку демонстративное проявление эмоций среди членов клуба расценивается как моветон, а Пёркинс ― как-никак его многолетний председатель. Но дело на этот раз было из ряда вон выходящее.

― Что вы на это скажете, мистер Аттенборо? ― осведомился Пёркинс, предварительно смерив белокурого Дональдсона неприязненным взглядом, как будто это молодой камердинер был виноват в случившемся, а вовсе не его наниматель.

Я машинально бросил взгляд на дверь ― та была закрыта, из замка торчал ключ, что полностью соответствовало деликатности обсуждаемой проблемы. Аттенборо, замыкавший четвёрку присутствующих, старейший из членов «Ганимеда», откашлялся и, глядя на отражение своей бриаровой трубки в полированной поверхности стола, скрипучим голосом веско произнёс:  
― Это не наше дело.

Дональдсон дёрнулся, недовольно сверкнув глазами, но промолчал.

― Что же, ваша позиция понятна, ― сказал председатель. ― А каково ваше мнение, мистер Дживс?

Дональдсон, повернув голову, хмуро посмотрел на меня, заранее недовольный тем, что ему предстоит услышать. Он не обманулся, я не был расположен лить елей.

― Присоединяюсь к сказанному. Мы ― не слуги закона и не их соглядатаи. Я голосую за невмешательство.

― Да разве можно?! ― вскинулся Дональдсон. Мне он всё-таки дерзнул возразить ― видимо, из-за отсутствия огромных седых бакенбард на пол-лица, как у Аттенборо. ― Это же преступление! ― Его не перебивали, и молодой человек распалялся всё больше. ― А если бы мистер Престон кого-нибудь убил, вы бы тоже советовали мне молчать в тряпочку? Я вообще-то рассчитывал на понимание и поддержку, а не на то, что руководство клуба будет уговаривать меня покрывать тёмные делишки хозяина!

Пёркинс стукнул председательским молотком. Одного раза оказалось достаточно, чтобы юнец, вспыхнув, осёкся.

― Постарайтесь держать себя в руках, мистер Дональдсон, ― менторским тоном произнёс Пёркинс. ― Здесь вам не сельская ярмарка.

― Извините. ― Тот зажал руки между коленями, что свидетельствовало о нервозности, но выдвинутая нижняя губа говорила об упрямстве её обладателя.

― Продолжайте, мистер Дживс, ― кивнул Пёркинс, не сводя с Дональдсона тяжёлого взгляда. ― Вас прервали, и вы, кажется, не успели закончить.

Я прочистил горло.

― Нельзя не признать, что закон считает поведение определённого сорта мужчин предосудительным и требующим наказания, однако я хочу обратить внимание собравшихся на то, что отношения между хозяевами и слугами зиждутся в первую очередь на доверии. Если мистер Дональдсон сообщит об особенностях своего нанимателя полиции, его поступок бросит тень на всех нас. Преданность и лояльность каждого дворецкого и камердинера будут поставлены под сомнение.

Аттенборо важно кивнул, Дональдсон, позабыв о данном председателю обещании держать себя в руках, вытянул длинную шею и выпустил протестующее: «Но!..» Но на этот раз я не уступил ему слово.

― …Также нельзя не признать, что в отдельных исключительных случаях чаша весов должна склониться в пользу гражданского долга, а не законов вассальной преданности. Если бы мистер Престон пошёл по стопам Джека Потрошителя, я бы лично довёз мистера Дональдсона до дверей участка, требуя, чтобы он поступил по совести. Однако мистер Престон, насколько нам известно, никому не причиняет зла. Это абсолютно безвредный молодой человек, который виноват лишь в том, что природа по нелепой прихоти наделила его влечением к своему полу. Я категорически против обращения в полицию.

В наступившей тишине председатель по-очереди оглядел собравшихся и, откашлявшись, начал речь:  
― В нынешнее непростое время так называемого «прогресса», когда старые добрые традиции трещат по швам, наша священнейшая обязанность ― как можно крепче держаться устоев. Доверие, джентльмены, ― это кристально-чистый родник, из коего черпает силы наше служение. И да постигнет кара того, кто дерзнёт осквернить этот сокровенный источник. ― Пёркинс ещё раз ударил молотком ― он питал к этому атрибуту председательской власти странную слабость. ― Итак. Все члены правления высказались против разглашения порочащей информации о мистере Престоне. Это означает, мистер Дональдсон, что если вы ослушаетесь, то будете исключены из клуба без права восстановления.

Дональдсон какое-то время молчал, уткнувшись взглядом в бликующую поверхность стола, потом поднял глаза на председателя.

― Хорошо, джентльмены, ― сказал он. ― Я не проговорюсь. Но работать у этого извращенца вы меня не заставите. Уволюсь сегодня же.

Пёркинс пожал плечами и встал, показывая, что собрание правления закончено.

― Ваше право, ― проговорил Аттенборо, равнодушно взглянул на Дональдсона и, достав из кармана кисет, сосредоточенно принялся набивать трубку.

Я кивнул Пёркинсу с Аттенборо и пошёл к выходу, намереваясь перед возвращением на Беркли-Меншенс пропустить стаканчик-другой и успеть сыграть пару партий в вист. Однако в общей гостиной меня догнал Дональдсон.

― Не понимаю… ― выдохнул он с досадой. ― Неужели бы вы терпели…

― Тсс… ― остановил его я. ― Вы дали слово молчать.

― Пойдёмте тогда в биллиардную, ― упорствовал он, ― там в это время никого нет.

― Если настаиваете, ― согласился я, мысленно попрощавшись с вистом. 

Беседовать с Дональдсоном я не стремился, но, ответь я отказом, соблазн пойти наперекор решению клуба у него бы только возрос. Спустя несколько минут, навестив бар, мы расположились в биллиардной друг напротив друга: в креслах, каждый со своим бокалом. 

― Итак? ― спросил я, пригубив виски, и с ощущением déjà vu бросил взгляд на дверь: убедиться, что та закрыта.

― Представьте, что вы застукали своего хозяина на горяченьком. Неужели вы бы стали терпеть подобную мерзость? ― взгляд юнца горел жаждой справедливости.

Я отхлебнул виски и представил, что мистер Вустер пристроился позади Дональдсона. Это было довольно несуразное и одновременно весьма скандальное зрелище ― зрелище, которое я бы предпочёл не наблюдать.

― Скорее всего, я попросил бы расчёт, ― ответил я, поразмыслив. ― Но обрекать мистера Вустера на каторжную тюрьму никогда не стал бы.

Дональдсон приложился к своему бокалу.

― Наверное, вы правы, ― пробормотал он. ― Мало ли как хозяева чудят. Когда супругам своим изменяют, мы же не бежим докладывать, а это ни много ни мало ― седьмая заповедь.

Я согласился с ним.

― Но терпеть это я не собираюсь! Не стану в одном доме с мужеложцем жить! ― Вдруг он замолчал, покраснел и насупился, поражённый какой-то внезапной мыслью. ― …А если он и на меня в этом смысле посматривает? ― Лицо Дональдсона приняло выражение крайнего отвращения. ― Гадость! Какая гадость! ― он стукнул бокалом о деревянный подлокотник. 

Я чудом сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться: всё во мне протестовало против подобных манер. Но пришлось провести в биллиардной ещё около часа, пока Дональдсон наконец не успокоился и не укрепился в решении подчиниться требованию правления. После чего, чувствуя себя не отдохнувшим, как приличествует по окончании свободного вечера, а вымотанным и уставшим, я зашагал домой.

То, что мистера Престона удалось отстоять, радовало, ― у меня не было причины желать ему зла, тем более что он числился приятелем мистера Вустера. И всё же… Мне не давал покоя вопрос Дональдсона. Как бы я поступил, окажись мистер Вустер любителем не барышень, но кавалеров? Разумеется, я не солгал: мне и в голову бы не пришло делиться настолько компрометирующей информацией, тем более с полицией, но правду ли я сказал про увольнение?

В самом деле, мистер Вустер как никто был близок к моему идеалу джентльмена. У него присутствовали отдельные недостатки, но умелой рукой я сдерживал их в узде. Все его бунтарские галстуки, мятежные шляпы и носки-смутьяны моею волею отправлялись если не на казнь, то в ссылку на вечное поселение ― к садовникам, лифтёрам и портье. Зато моральные качества мистера Вустера сияли недосягаемой белизной высоко над вершиною Джомолунгмы. Поколебался бы этот светлый образ, если бы я застал хозяина с другим мужчиной в неподобающей ситуации? 

Я вынужден был признать, что да. Мне нравилась целомудренность моего нанимателя, омрачённая только мимолётными платоническими влюблённостями. Что ж. Слава богам, мне повезло, и мистер Вустер никакими инверсиями не страдает. 

С этими мыслями я повернул ключ и, тихо толкнув дверь, вошёл в прихожую. Судя по шёлковому пальто с серебристой подкладкой, трости с вычурным набалдашником в виде головы дракона, серебристым, в цвет подкладки пальто, перчаткам и незнакомой шляпе, мистер Вустер был не один. Я мог, с чистой совестью проигнорировав этот факт, прошагать прямиком в свою комнату, где меня ожидали превосходное издание Спинозы, подаренное мистером Вустером на Рождество, и свежая накрахмаленная постель. Однако, зная, что мистер Вустер не способен самостоятельно даже приготовить чаю, я решил, несмотря на свободный вечер, предложить ему свои услуги. К тому же, должен добавить, меня одолевало любопытство. Друзья мистера Вустера ― неисчерпаемый источник проблем для него и интеллектуальной разминки для меня.

― Могу я быть вам полезен, сэр? ― проговорил я, заглянув в гостиную.

― А-а, Дживс, старина! ― с преувеличенной радостью в голосе воскликнул мистер Вустер. ― Ну надо же, ты так быстро вернулся!

Покрасневшие скулы выдавали смущение, быстро моргающие глаза ― нервозность. Обычно мистер Вустер так на моё появление не реагирует.

― Если вам что-нибудь нужно…

Сидящий напротив мистера Вустера стройный молодой человек обернулся, и я на долю секунды застыл. На меня смотрел мистер Престон. Ещё вчера его присутствие в гостиной мистера Вустера нисколько не взволновало бы меня. Но сейчас, когда я знал о его наклонностях, tete-a-tete с моим нанимателем и румянец на щеках последнего давали повод к серьёзным размышлениям.

― …А? Что? Нет, спасибо, дружище, этому Вустеру никакая помощь не требуется, ― торопливо залепетал мистер Вустер. ― Сделал дело ― гуляй с мелом… с мылом… с миром. Словом, отдыхай, старина! 

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― ответил я, отмечая про себя порозовевшие скулы мистера Престона, и, хотя всё во мне противилось этому, оставил молодых джентльменов наедине.

У себя в комнате я переоделся ко сну, убрал в гардероб вещи, достал с полки Спинозу, но действовал абсолютно машинально и великолепный том даже не раскрыл, мысли мои были заняты другим. Увиденное в гостиной встревожило меня необычайно сильно. Честно говоря, я никогда прежде не замечал за мистером Вустером уранических наклонностей. Но эта его очевидная неловкость при моём появлении, словно я чему-то помешал… Возможно, именно тогда, когда я защищал мистера Престона перед Дональдсоном, первый пытался совратить моего нанимателя, и мистер Вустер, судя по реакции на моё появление, был вовсе не против… О, нет… Мне следовало тщательнейшим образом всё обдумать.

Вопреки словам, сказанным Дональдсону, было совершенно очевидно, что требовать отставки, даже застигни этих двоих во время соития, я не стану. Теперь, столкнувшись с ситуацией лицом к лицу, я отчётливо это понимал. Слишком привязан я к мистеру Вустеру, слишком небезразлична мне его дальнейшая судьба. Тем более невозможно было покинуть его в момент, когда он по легкомыслию готов был навлечь на себя нешуточную опасность. Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, я понял, что, вопреки опасениям, светлый образ мистера Вустера в моём сознании не поколебался. Он по-прежнему сиял недосягаемой чистотой, но теперь на эту чистоту посягал мистер Престон. Да, меня категорически не устраивал выбор моего нанимателя, а его внезапно проклюнувшиеся наклонности вызывали немалое беспокойство ― в первую очередь за него самого. Хоть я и соглашался с лордом Бертраном Расселом, что злополучный закон против инвертов ― не что иное, как результат варварского невежественного суеверия, тем не менее dura lex, sed lex ― и я не мог позволить, чтобы мистер Вустер пал его жертвой. Конечно, я иногда допускаю, чтобы мой наниматель разок-другой переночевал в кутузке. Считаю, это вносит остроту и пикантное разнообразие в его жизнь. Но два года каторжной тюрьмы вряд ли можно назвать пикантным разнообразием. Ситуация требовала немедленного вмешательства. 

Для начала я должен был как можно скорее выдворить мистера Престона из квартиры. Поэтому я поспешно облачился в камердинерское одеяние и с этой секунды не оставлял мистера Вустера и его гостя в покое, то и дело появляясь в гостиной, чтобы предложить то сигареты, то чай, то что-нибудь покрепче. То возникал, чтобы приоткрыть окно для проветривания, то ― чтобы снова его закрыть. Признаюсь, я был несколько навязчив, но правила поведения опытного камердинера, особенно если он настоящий профессионал, отличаются от обычных тем, что он сам их для себя устанавливает. Мистер Вустер мог, конечно, попробовать мне воспрепятствовать, велев не беспокоить, но он, пребывая в явном замешательстве, не мог наскрести достаточно куража для такого подвига. Старания мои потрачены были не зря: мистер Престон долго в подобном режиме не продержался. Вскоре он попрощался, и я проводил его до двери.

Уложив мистера Вустера спать, я уединился у себя, надел пижаму, лёг и попробовал уснуть, однако в голову лезли тревожные мысли и не давали мне покоя. Быть может, я не прав, и в визите мистера Престона не было ничего предосудительного? Я принялся проигрывать в памяти подробности увиденного, пытаясь восстановить наиболее полную картину. Но мне никак не удавалось сосредоточиться. Едва я доходил до выражения лица мистера Престона, мои мысли сразу перескакивали на то, каким, должно быть, видит его мистер Вустер. Я подозревал, что он видит его красивым. Очень красивым, увы. Мистер Престон был пропорционально сложён, изящен, в меру высок, его гордо посаженную голову венчали уложенные волнами золотистые волосы. Брови и ресницы мистера Престона, в отличие от бровей и ресниц многих других светловолосых людей, к примеру, того же Дональдсона, не выглядели белёсыми и бесцветными, они были насыщенно-каштанового цвета, отчего голубые глаза казались ярко-синими. Нос его был тонкий, не длинный и не короткий, с аристократической горбинкой, губы ― красиво очерченные, нежные, которым позавидовала бы любая девушка, кожа ― чистая, здорового и приятного оттенка… Чем подробнее становилась мысленная опись внешних достоинств мистера Престона, тем сильнее крепло во мне намерение сделать всё от меня зависящее, чтобы их общение с мистером Вустером свелось к минимуму. От наружности мистера Престона мои мысли незаметно перетекли к облику самого мистера Вустера. Каким его, интересно, видят мистер Престон и такие, как он? Привлекателен ли мой наниматель в глазах подобного сорта людей? Я готов был поклясться, что да. Конечно, у разных индивидуумов разные предпочтения, но мистер Престон, судя по замешательству, вызванному моим появлением, оказался способен оценить тонкий гибкий стан, прелесть огромных, наивных и чистых голубых глаз, покоряющую подвижность живого, открытого лица… 

Очевидно, я начал уже дремать, потому что мне вдруг необычайно ясно привиделся диван в гостиной и мистер Престон, придвинувшийся к мистеру Вустеру настолько близко, насколько позволяют приличия. И даже немножечко ближе. Пружины прогнулись под ними, и контур дивана приобрёл углубление, к центру которого под действием естественных сил оба они неизбежно должны были устремиться. Ходики на стене застучали медленнее, громче и как-то значительнее. Я наблюдал эту сцену словно из разных мест: то со значительного расстояния, и эти двое будто играли передо мной на сцене, то так близко, словно заглядывал через плечо. Зрелище пугало, но не отталкивало. Я следил, как взгляд мистера Престона жадно ласкает моего нанимателя, возмутительно долго задерживается на губах, спускается к шее, скользит ниже, ещё ниже, словно бы раздевает его. Смотрел, как пальцы мистера Престона мягко опускаются на ладонь мистера Вустера и медленно, небрежно, словно в этом собственническом движении нет ничего особенного, её накрывают. Я не увидел, но почувствовал, как пойманная ладонь изумлённо вздрогнула, и также почувствовал миг, когда этот слабый, обречённый протест был подавлен. Я наблюдал, как рука мистера Престона коротко гладит, успокаивая: мерно, самоуверенно и властно, и бедная пойманная ладонь укрощена, усмирена, обуздана. Я ощутил, как по венам мистера Престона катится ликующая волна, как густо горячая кровь напоена желанием, азартом и голодом. Бесстыдным физическим голодом, животной похотью, торжествующей страстью. И вот уже вторая вышедшая на охоту рука с притворной робостью касается колена мистера Вустера, довольно смакует короткую дрожь и, не насытившись, движется дальше, вверх, по внутренней стороне бедра. Ткань под подушечками пальцев гладкая, тёплая, но это всего лишь ткань, под нею ― манящая кожа ― нагая, горячая, нежная. О, какая нежная и горячая она после ванны, когда мистер Вустер, набросив на себя полотенце, стоит во влажном душистом тумане, пахнущем мылом, ароматической солью, цветами и тонким благоуханием его тела! О, если бы мистер Престон знал!.. А пальцы целеустремлённо движутся дальше, и мистер Вустер, уступая напору и ласке, их сладким, дешёвым посулам, шире разводит прекрасные ноги, его веки закрыты, его ресницы дрожат, он кусает в предвкушении губы, он больше не принадлежит себе, и ладонь, зная это, победно ложится на пах… 

Морок слетел с меня, как сорванное порывом ветра покрывало. Я лежал в постели, невидяще глядя в потолок, зубы мои стучали. Это моя ладонь ― широкая и крупная, а вовсе не тонкая аристократическая ладонь мистера Престона ― моя ладонь ласкала мистера Вустера жадно, страстно, самозабвенно, моя ладонь восторженно внимала тому, как послушная её прикосновениям, твердеет под тканью возбуждённая плоть. Это я вожделел мистера Вустера! Я!

Я коснулся лица: пальцы были, как лёд, щека ― раскалённая. Как могло получиться, что я, считавший себя тонким знатоком человеческой натуры, проглядел это влечение к собственному хозяину? Как вообще не заметил в себе уранических наклонностей? Быть может, я сошёл ненароком с ума?

Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, я приказал себе успокоиться. Следовало рассмотреть ситуацию хладнокровно. Да, я только сейчас распознал в себе интерес особого рода, испытываемый к мистеру Вустеру. Но причина такой недогадливости крылась не в моей недостаточной наблюдательности, а в том, что этот интерес заявил о себе только сейчас, после того, как мистер Престон послужил своеобразным катализатором. Это раз. Второе соображение, пришедшее на ум, разом реабилитировало мои поставленные под сомнение мыслительные способности. Если я испытываю тягу к мистеру Вустеру, а мистер Вустер рискует, попав в когти мистера Престона или ещё какого-нибудь коварного хищника, угодить заодно и в лапы закона, то лучшим решением будет вычеркнуть из уравнения мистера Престона и ему подобных, оставив только моего нанимателя и меня. Союз холостяка и его камердинера словно нарочно создан, чтобы с удобством и максимальным комфортом сокрыть от любопытствующего общества ураническую связь. Нас с мистером Вустером ждало счастливое идиллическое будущее, вот только мистер Вустер об этом пока не знал. Ну что ж. Я буду рад мягко, но доходчиво поставить его в известность. Ведь доставлять ему наибольшее удовлетворение ― мой прямой профессиональный долг.

Заснул я почти счастливым.

С самого утра я развил бурную деятельность. Помимо обычных своих обязанностей, арендовал на побережье коттедж, сложил наши с мистером Вустером вещи, организовал визит миссис Грегсон, предупредил о надвигающемся визите мистера Вустера, помог ему пережить момент паники, порекомендовал вариант бегства и, получив радостное согласие, схожее с согласием узника, которому в последний момент предложили заменить гильотину изгнанием, загрузил чемоданы в машину.

― Куда мы направляемся? ― весело спросил мистер Вустер, когда мы выехали из Лондона.

До этого он всё время беспокойно оглядывался, очевидно, опасаясь случайной встречи с устремившейся на Беркли-Меншенс миссис Грегсон.

― Мои товарищи по клубу «Ганимед» рекомендовали «Тенистый уголок» как в высшей степени уютное, комфортабельное и уединённое место. Там вашей родственнице не придёт в голову вас искать, сэр.

― Что же, славненько! ― Улыбнувшись, мистер Вустер энергично кивнул и, довольный, откинулся на спинку пассажирского сиденья.

Через секунду он встрепенулся.

― Погоди, ты сказал «уединённое»?

― Совершенно верно, сэр, я выразился именно так.

― Но это же чудненько! ― Он хлопнул в ладоши. ― Уединённое ― прям то, что надо! Вот как нарочно: то, что доктор прописал. Одним махом ― двух зайцев!

― Простите, сэр?

Меня энтузиазм мистера Вустера слегка насторожил. Однако он не стал пояснять, каких именно зайцев и каким именно махом. Под одним представителем рода lepus, надо полагать, мистер Вустер подразумевал бегство от миссис Грегсон, а вот второй заяц меня немного тревожил.

― Ничего-ничего… Ерунда, Дживс. Не обращай внимания, ― проговорил он, энергично выхлопывая на бёдрах ритм популярной песенки. ― Следи за дорогой. Хочешь, я спою тебе что-нибудь?

Я хотел было привычно отказаться, но подумал, что в целях наведения мостов, а именно интимных мостов, должных связать нас нежными пожизненными узами, предложение следовало принять.

― Да, сэр, ― ответил я. ― Мне было бы очень приятно.

Мистер Вустер от моих слов просиял, и к моменту, когда мы добрались до «Тенистого Уголка», я был в общем и целом ознакомлен с репертуаром всех удостоившихся посещения мистера Вустера лондонских мюзик-холлов.

«Тенистый уголок» полностью оправдывал своё название. С дороги коттедж практически не было видно ― маленький домик терялся за буйной зеленью вольно разросшегося сада. Последний, кроме тени, мог похвастать густо овитой беседкой и бывшим сараем, используемым как гараж, где, развалясь по-хозяйски, дремал неясной принадлежности лохматый пёс с дружелюбной, но чрезвычайно слюнявой мордой. Но не пёс, а беседка особенно порадовала моё сердце. Грозди глицинии чуть не полностью скрывали её в ароматной сиреневой пене, придавая редкостное романтическое очарование. Я подумал, что если внутри всё как следует вычистить, а на пол настелить одеяла, беседка как нельзя лучше подойдёт для незабываемой первой ночи. Впрочем, первую ночь, возможно, разумнее будет провести в более комфортных условиях.

Внутри «Уголка» было чисто и уютно, хозяйская кровать обнадёживала широтой и прочностью, матрас ― упругостью и безукоризненной ровностью, одеял и подушек, реши я всё-таки воспользоваться беседкой, было вдоволь. Вся необходимая кухонная утварь также присутствовала, что было как нельзя кстати, ведь я планировал ежедневно баловать мистера Вустера его любимыми блюдами. Как мне обещали товарищи по клубу, в деревенской лавке я найду всё необходимое. Единственным недостатком коттеджа были обычные для подобных строений низкие потолки. Каждый раз, проходя в двери, мне приходилось нагибаться под притолокой. Но, по сравнению с достоинствами «Тенистого уголка», это было не стоящей внимания мелочью.

Мистер Вустер, хотя и не осматривал содержимое кухонных шкафов, тоже, судя по всему, остался доволен. Насвистывая что-то такое же лёгкое и мажорное, как он сам, он бодром аллюром пронёсся по комнатам, обошёл на два раза сад ― я наблюдал за ним из окна ― в саду побратался с туземным псом и снова нырнул в дом.

― Погодка на высшем уровне, самое тип-топ. Пойду-ка я разомну ноги, Дживс, а то засиделся в машине, ― сообщил он, заглянув в спальню, где я разбирал вещи.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Закончив с хозяйским гардеробом, я вооружился корзиной и направился в продуктовую лавку. Придерживая дверь для пожилой селянки, я заметил мистера Вустера, выходящего из помещения почты. Тогда я не придал этому особому значения. В таких деревнях, как Вумпл-Плимсби, не слишком-то много светских развлечений, а из имеющихся ― почта уступает по популярности только местному пабу. Однако позже, уже после того, как объект моих ухаживаний с аппетитом поглотил суп из кресс-салата, бараньи отбивные с печёным картофелем и летний пудинг, которые я сервировал в отдраенной до блеска беседке, мистер Вустер произнёс слова, заставившие меня заволноваться, хотя виду я, конечно, не подал.

― Дживс, старина, ― сказал он, ― как ты смотришь на то, чтобы порыбачить? Наловить побольше фосфора для своих великолепных мозгов и всё такое? Ты мог бы завтра отправиться с самого утра и на весь день. А за меня не беспокойся ― на обед перехвачу чего-нибудь в деревне.

Принимая во внимание посещение мистером Вустером почты, складывалось впечатление, что он вызвал кого-то телеграммой, и моё присутствие в доме будет нежелательно. Разумеется, я подумал о мистере Престоне.

― Вы очень щедры, сэр, но, боюсь, завтрашняя погода будет неблагоприятной для рыбалки.

Лицо мистера Вустера приобрело растерянное выражение, он явно искал, что сказать.

― Неблагоприятной? Чепуха! Побережье никуда не денется, и вода с рыбой тоже не пропадёт! Всё будет оки-поки в лучшем виде, я тебе обещаю. Подумай, как ты будешь потом жалеть, если упустишь такую восхитительную возможность! Прямо как тот парень ― запамятовал его имя… из стихотворения ― тоже, если честно, не помню… В общем, что-то он упустил: то ли девушку, то ли ставку на скачках ― и сильно потом сокрушался.

― Вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл после завтрака и не возвращался до вечера? ― уточнил я.

― О, это было бы дивненько! ― радостно закивал мистер Вустер.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― с тяжестью на сердце ответил я. ― Что-нибудь ещё?..

После обеда мистер Вустер позвал меня прогуляться по пляжу, но я отказался, сославшись на занятость. Если бы не его возмутительное желание отослать меня на целый день ради, по всей видимости, свидания с мистером Престоном, я бы с радостью ухватился за это предложение. Шагать с мистером Вустером бок о бок, созерцая величие природы, слушая плеск набегающих на берег волн, ― что может быть прельстительнее? В надежде на это я и организовал эту поездку. Но было бы невозможно наслаждаться прогулкой, параллельно думая о завтрашних планах мистера Вустера. А не думать о них я не мог.

Стараться для ужина у меня не было сил, и я приготовил сэндвичи. 

На следующий день мистер Вустер начал проявлять признаки нетерпения уже во время утренних процедур. Он торопливо выпил свой чай; словно соревнуясь с кем-то наперегонки, проглотил завтрак, а ванну покинул так поспешно, словно делил её не с резиновой уточкой, а с живым крокодилом.

― Я встретил вчера мирового старикана, ― беспокойно поглядывая на часы, щебетал мистер Вустер, пока я помогал ему одеваться. ― Он с радостью даст тебе напрокат и лодку, и всё остальное в придачу. О презренном металле не думай, об этом позаботится Бертрам.

― Благодарю вас, сэр. ― Вынужден признаться, в моём голосе не прозвучало должной признательности.

Чем дольше тянулось время, тем больше нервничал мистер Вустер. Наконец, сжалившись над несчастным, я сделал вид, что ухожу. Облегчение на его лице ранило меня в самое сердце, но я не подал вида. Впрочем, далеко уходить я не стал. Дошагав до изгиба дорожки, за которым она становилась не видна с места, где стоял мистер Вустер, я слегка изменил маршрут и вместо того, чтобы двинуться за ворота, завернул за угол сарая и принялся ждать.

Ждать мне предстояло недолго. Не прошло и пяти минут, как послышались шум мотора и шелест автомобильных шин. К сараю, пыля, подкатил лилово-чёрный двухцветный «Бьюик». Водительская дверь распахнулась, и из машины выпрыгнул не кто иной, как мистер Престон в сером дорожном костюме, такого же цвета шляпе и кожаных водительских перчатках. 

Последние надежды, которые ещё теплились в душе, угасли. Тот злосчастный вечер наедине с мистером Вустером прошёл для моего соперника не зря. Семена дали всходы, и вот уже мистер Престон ― желанный гость в уединённом коттедже, а ставший ненужным камердинер изгоняется на целый день прочь, дабы не мешать господам проводить время в соответствии с их душевными и телесными устремлениями.

Меж тем, достав с заднего сиденья трость, мистер Престон радостно помахал спешащему навстречу мистеру Вустеру. Вышло это у него до неприличия изящно.

А на что я, собственно, рассчитывал? Каковы мои шансы по сравнению с ним ― юным, безупречно, демонически красивым джентльменом одного с мистером Вустером круга, наверняка разделяющим с ним одни и те же пристрастия в моде, музыке, литературе? 

Неслышно я возвратился в дом. Взяв на кухне кувшин пунша, я незаметно проследовал в сад, где проложил тонкую пуншевую дорожку от муравейника до беседки, на случай если грозди глицинии пробудят в госте или хозяине романтическую жилку.

Этого мне показалось мало. Вернув полупустой кувшин на место, я вынул из холодильника оставшуюся со вчерашнего обеда баранью отбивную и с нею вернулся в сад. Лохматый слюнявый пёс, который, по словам лавочника, носил кличку Боров и принадлежал местному доктору, но из-за тонкой душевной организации предпочитал проводить время под уютной сенью «Тенистого уголка», не замедлил явиться на запах. Сдержав его преждевременные порывы, я зашагал в хозяйскую спальню; пёс, как верный оруженосец, последовал за мной. С печалью посмотрев на тщательно застеленную кровать, которую с мистером Вустером предстояло делить не мне, я сервировал на ней трапезу для четвероногого друга и с чувством величайшей досады признал: всё, что мог, я уже совершил, и всё, что мне остаётся, ― оплакав «начинанья, взнёсшиеся мощно», последовать совету насчёт лодки и удочек.

В этот миг в прихожей послышались шаги. Я поспешно бросился из спальни, намереваясь скрыться через чёрный ход, но, находясь в расшатанных чувствах, позабыл про низкие притолоки.

Очнувшись, я увидел над собой перепуганное лицо мистера Вустера. 

― Слава Юпитеру, ты жив! ― воскликнул он. ― Красавчик уже побежал за врачом. Надо было, наверное, сначала вдвоём переложить тебя на кровать… Но ничего, я сам…

Он опустился передо мной на колени, отогнал Борова, вдохновенно лизавшего мой повстречавшийся с притолокой лоб, с какой-то трепетной осторожностью продел одну руку под голову, а другую ― под поясницу и с дрожью в голосе прошептал:  
― Дживс, тебе очень больно?

Не знаю, как он собирался меня поднимать, я вешу в полтора раза больше его. Но тогда меня поразило другое. В его глазах плескалась такая забота, такое участие, что я, не выдержав, притянул его за плечи и впился в губы. Проклятый удар совсем вышиб из меня мозги, потому что я не соразмерял силы, не делал скидки на неопытность мистера Вустера, на его хрупкую комплекцию, на то, что в любую минуту в комнату могут войти. Я целовал его жадно, ненасытно и яростно. «Carpe diem» в тот момент было моей единственной заповедью. Потеряв разум, я наслаждался безумием, не думая ни о каком «потом».

А потом случилось вот что. Прервав поцелуй из-за нехватки воздуха, я ослабил наконец хватку, мистер Вустер отпрянул. Открыв рот с трогательно дрожащей припухшей нижней губой, до предела расширив и без того огромные глаза, он смотрел на меня, ошеломлённый и непонимающий. Самый прекрасный. Потерянный для меня навсегда.

Вместе с осознанием катастрофы на меня обрушилась головная боль. Малодушно я пожелал, чтобы она оказалась предвестницей конца. С той страстью, с какой я минуту назад целовал мистера Вустера, меня пожирали отчаяние и стыд. Прошептав: «Простите, сэр», я зажмурился, не в силах выносить его по-детски растерянный взгляд. 

Боже мой, это же так очевидно. Так очевидно теперь. Я ошибался с самого начала. Мистер Престон пожаловал на Беркли-Меншенс не совращать мистера Вустера, а поведать о неприятной ситуации, в которую попал из-за того, что его камердинер Дональдсон в неподходящий момент застиг его с молодым человеком. Вот почему оба они, мистер Престон и мистер Вустер, были смущены моим появлением. И мистер Вустер позвал мистера Престона в «Тенистый уголок» вовсе не затем, чтобы уединиться с ним tete-a-tete, а чтобы, следуя кодексу preux chevalier, протянуть ему руку помощи. Скорее всего, он решил уступить «Уголок» для встречи мистера Престона с его возлюбленным и, не зная, как я отнесусь к подобному, придумал отвлечь меня рыбалкой.

Мистер Вустер ― не уранист. Никогда им не был. 

Я застонал.

― Дживс, что с тобой? ― испуганно пролепетал он.

― Простите меня, сэр. Прошу, умоляю, простите меня.

Я поднялся с пола и очень неграциозно, пошатываясь и хватаясь за стены, поплёлся в свою комнату.

― Подожди! Уверен, тебе надо лежать! Дживс, пожалуйста, хотя бы сядь! ― Он попытался меня остановить.

Прикосновение мистера Вустера вызвало во мне очередную непереносимую волну стыда. К счастью, из прихожей донеслись голоса и послышались приближающиеся шаги.

― …А-а, Боров, ты уже тут, умная собака! Ну, чем не скорая помощь? Что тут у нас? Кто пациент?

Представившийся доктором Мартином энергичный краснощёкий усач усадил меня на стул и посветил в глаза фонариком.

― А вы знаете, что слюна собаки обладает заживляющим действием? Я вот недавно прочёл. Боров, старая хрюшка, мог бы отлично поработать донором слюны, если бы её вдруг начали собирать в медицинских целях. Полюбуйтесь ― с него так и хлещет. Удивляюсь, откуда там столько берётся? Я поэтому и в дом его не пускаю, а будку свою он не любит, шляется, где попало, как вавилонская блудница… Ну что, обычное сотрясение. Холодные компрессы на лоб, три дня постельный режим, первые пару часов не спать и не есть. Можно воду. Пять фунтов за осмотр.

Мистер Вустер полез за бумажником, я же, поблагодарив доктора, продолжил прерванное движение в свою комнату, надеясь хоть там сокрыться если не от стыда, то хотя бы от голубых глаз моего нанимателя. Неожиданно ко мне подскочил мистер Престон, подставил плечо; не приемля возражений, помог добраться до спальни и уложил на кровать. Я слышал, как доктор снова обращается к Борову, как мистер Вустер его благодарит, затем хлопнула входная дверь. Мистер Престон был так добр, что спросил, не нужно ли мне чего-нибудь, затем тихо удалился, а место сиделки подле меня занял бесцеремонный Боров. Он вспрыгнул на кровать, развалился поперёк ног и принялся вылизывать руку. Выгонять и сталкивать его было бесполезно, он тут же, маша полумесяцем лохматого хвоста, возвращался обратно. Пришлось смириться с его присутствием. Но всё стало гораздо хуже, когда появился мистер Вустер с компрессом, который он с величайшей осторожностью водрузил мне на лоб, после чего придвинул к кровати стул и расположился на нём с видом человека, устраивающегося на весь остаток дня. Во взгляде его плескались всё те же забота и участие, по чьей вине я так жестоко обманулся. Этим пытка не ограничилась.

― Дживс, ― робко начал он, ― я бы хотел поговорить о… Ну, ты знаешь… В общем, о… Одним словом…

Было нетрудно понять, к чему он так красноречиво клонит. К счастью, монолог мистера Вустера был прерван дверным звонком.

― Это же Лютик! ― спохватился мистер Вустер. ― Столько всего случилось, что я про него и забыл. Ничего, если я оставлю тебя на минуту? Потерпи, Дживс, я быстро.

Он поспешил из комнаты, но через пару минут вернулся.

― Ты же не заснул, нет? ― он склонился над ложем, с тревогой заглядывая в глаза.

― Нет, сэр. Но вам нет нужды беспокоиться, я…

― Это и правда Лютик. Люк Баттеркап, собственной персоной. Я попал в точку, прямо как та допотопная дева, Каисса. 

― Кассандра, сэр.

― Наверное, Дживс. Тебе виднее. Но дело не в деве. Боюсь, что придётся тебе сказать… Понимаешь… В общем, Лютик, как бы это сформулировать... ― Мистер Вустер замолчал. В его глазах, несмотря на растерянное моргание, читалась напряжённая работа мысли. 

― …Близкий друг мистера Престона, ― подсказал я.

― Точно! ― Мистер Вустер наградил меня благодарным взглядом. ― Лучше и не скажешь. Наиближайший. Просто наиближайшее не бывает. Надеюсь, это для тебя не… Словом, ничего там такого не возмутит? Я хочу сказать, ты, надеюсь, не из тех, кто что-то имеет против?

― Нет, сэр.

Мистер Вустер поморгал глазами.

― Ах да. Ну да. Я как-то не сообразил…

― Сэр, ― подал я голос. ― Я буду вам бесконечно признателен, если мы закончим этот неловкий разговор. Отношения мистера Престона и мистера Баттеркапа меня абсолютно не шокируют, и я могу твёрдо пообещать, что сохраню эти сведения в тайне.

Но мистер Вустер не внял моей просьбе. Напряжённая работа мысли всё ещё шла.

― И что же делать, Дживс? Ведь я пообещал отдать им на день коттедж, а самому, чтобы не мешаться под ногами, свалить в деревню и убить время в пабе.

― Вы и сейчас можете последовать этому плану, сэр. Мне уже лучше, и я тоже найду, чем занять себя вне дома.

― Что?! Не говори ерунды! Не может быть и речи! Доктор сказал: кроватный режим ― значит, кроватный режим. А я буду следить, чтобы ты не заснул, и регулярно менять компост.

― Компресс, сэр, но вы не обязаны этим заниматься, я…

― Пускай компресс, ― перебил мистер Вустер. ― Но что мне сказать Лютику и Красавчику?

― Соседний коттедж свободен для съёма, сэр. Это свежая информация, полученная от лавочника. Коттеджем владеет миссис Уимперли, проживающая в доме с балконом. Думаю, Мистер Престон и мистер Баттеркап сумеют с нею договориться.

Мистер Вустер покачал головой и посмотрел на меня ещё более сочувственно, чем смотрел до того, хотя казалось бы, это уже невозможно.

― Дживс, боюсь, удар был слишком силён и твои мыслительные способности пострадали. Что подумает эта твоя миссис как-её-там, когда двое парней попробуют снять домик на двоих? Да она тут же закуёт их в наручники!

― Поэтому, сэр, я бы порекомендовал одному из джентльменов выдать себя за камердинера другого джентльмена.

Глаза мистера Вустера распахнулись почти так же широко, как после того злополучного поцелуя.

― Ты гений, Дживс! Ты лучше, чем гений!

В другое время я бы получил удовольствие от его похвалы, но сейчас она только напомнила мне о моей исключительной глупости, приведшей к непростительной ошибке.

― Пойду обрадую Лютика с Красавчиком, пока парни не пали духом. Я скоро! Только не засыпай!

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, я позволил себе выпустить давно рвущийся наружу стон. Боров развалился у меня на груди и принялся лизать компресс.

Через минуту в дверь робко постучали, и в комнату вошли лучащиеся, как софиты, мистер Престон и, надо полагать, мистер Баттеркап. Лютик был рыжеволос, как календула.

― Вы великий человек, Дживс, ― проговорил первый, смущённо улыбаясь и пожимая мне руку.

Боров слегка посторонился, придавив мне ноги.

― Вы спасли нас, ― вторил другой, с неподдельным нетерпением ожидая своей очереди для рукопожатия.

― Прошу меня извинить за возможные неприятные ощущения, ― предупредил я. ― Меня всего, и эту руку в особенности, тщательно вылизало присутствующее здесь животное вида canis familiaris.

― Пустяки, Дживс! Вы нас так выручили, что мы охотно последовали бы его примеру!

Я заверил мистера Престона и мистера Баттеркапа, что это лишнее, но если они сделают одолжение и выведут Борова в сад, то мы будем в расчёте. На этом, довольные друг другом, мы расстались.

Однако я недолго пребывал в одиночестве. Вскоре снова появился мистер Вустер, гружёный свежим компрессом, стаканом воды, детективом в мягкой обложке и вазой, до отказа набитой цветами. Какие-то цветы норовили из-за непомерной длины вывалиться наружу, а какие-то едва высовывали головку над краем вазы ― не было никакого сомнения, что мистер Вустер нарвал их сам. Ему пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы опустить свою ношу, ничего не разбив, не разлив и не опрокинув. Устроив цветы на комоде, стакан на тумбочке, а компресс у меня на лбу, он просиял, довольный, подсел к кровати и, теребя книжку, предложил:  
― Дживс, старина, я не нашёл Спинозу, но что насчёт «Кровавого Рождества в Ридженс-Холле»? Я постараюсь читать с выражением.

― Прошу вас, сэр, не утруждайтесь, вы и так слишком добры, ― проговорил я тихо.

Из-за того, что мистер Вустер вёл себя, как ангел, если только ангелы читают «Кровавое Рождество в Ридженс-Холле», и из-за моего ужасного поступка мне было невыносимо неловко в его присутствии. Он тоже, судя по суетливому ёрзанию на стуле, заметно нервничал.

― Дживс… ― он встал, положил книжку на комод и снова уселся на стул. ― Не знаю, как начать, старина… Тот поцелуй… Ну, помнишь, я же в младшей школе был знатоком Библии…

― Вы склоняетесь к преданию меня смерти, сэр?

― Что?! Нет! Я про эту штуку, которая про глаз. Око за око. И ещё про ту, где нужно подставлять дополнительную щёку.

― Сэр?

― Я имею в виду, что сложно определиться, который из методов лучше. Поэтому ничего, если я опробую сразу два?

― Сэр?.. ― я почувствовал, как закружилась голова, но сотрясение было здесь абсолютно ни при чём.

Он быстро наклонился и клюнул меня в губы.

― Ну вот, ― сказал он, густо краснея. ― Это было око за око. Теперь очередь за второй щекой.

Мистер Вустер опёрся на локти по обе стороны от моего лица и навис так низко, что наши губы почти соприкоснулись, а дыхания перемешались. Ошеломлённый и всё ещё непонимающий, я балансировал между отчаянным страхом проснуться и обнаружить, что всё совсем не так, и ещё более отчаянным желанием поверить в реальность происходящего.

― Сэр… ― пробормотал я.

― Дживс… 

Наши губы слились. Это был самый странный поцелуй в моей жизни. Я не посмел проявить инициативу, только приоткрыл рот, пропуская внутрь язык, а мистер Вустер целоваться не умел вовсе. Но по воздействию поцелуй был совершенно поразительным. Он отменял стыд, убирал смятение, устранял неловкость, он даровал отпущение грехов. Осторожно гладя спину мистера Вустера, я чувствовал, как за моей собственной вырастают могучие крылья, хотя ангелом из нас двоих был определённо не я.

― Сэр, ― прошептал я, когда мистер Вустер слегка отстранился. ― Я сохраню этот миг в своём сердце как самый драгоценный и буду благословлять его до конца дней. 

― Но он же не будет единственным, да? У нас же будет ещё огромная куча мигов?

― Это моё величайшее желание, сэр.

Мистер Вустер озарил комнату улыбкой и каким-то чудом исхитрился втиснуться боком на край койки. Я придвинулся к стене, уступая ему пространство.

― Можно, я здесь у тебя угнездуюсь?

Вместо ответа я его обнял. Я наслаждался его близостью, его теплом, его запахом, его кожей, его дыханием. Ощущения были воистину райские.

― Но как, сэр? ― не совсем членораздельно прошептал я ему в висок. ― Почему?..

― Это всё каталогизатор.

― Вы имеете в виду катализатор, сэр?

― Именно. Твой поцелуй был, как каталогизатор. Просто сначала я слегка оторопел и не успел быстро отреагировать. У меня навыки быстрого отреагирования не всегда быстрые, ты же знаешь.

― О, сэр, значит, я напрасно винил себя за тот порыв.

― Совершенно напрасно. Это был прекрасный порыв, просто идеальный. Порывайся как можно чаще.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. ― Прилежно отдавшись порыву, я бережно приблизил его прекрасное лицо и поцеловал. Не яростно, как впервые, но и не так пассивно и робко, как минуту назад. Я целовал его нежно, пылко и тщательно, желая доставить как можно больше наслаждения. Когда я оторвался, то осознал, что порыв был не только прекрасный, но и целительный: моя головная боль бесследно прошла.

― Дживс, ― прошептал мистер Вустер, зарывая пальцы мне в волосы, ― я тут подумал: беседка в саду выглядит до ужаса романтично. Давай, когда у тебя закончится кроватный режим, устроим там что-то вроде свадебного пикника на двоих.

― Замечательная идея, сэр. Только сначала я выселю оттуда муравьёв.

― Муравьёв? ― удивился он. ― Странно. Вчера я их там не заметил.

― Этим утром они совершили миграцию, сэр.

― Ужас, как много ты знаешь о всяких там пресмыкающихся! Кстати, ты не в курсе, отчего вся постель мокрая?

― Полагаю, из-за слюны Борова, сэр.

― Вот как? Этот парень, доктор, сказал, что собачьи слюни ужасно полезные. Значит, ты очень быстро должен поправиться.

― Вынужден сообщить, сэр, что вашу постель постигла та же печальная участь. Если позволите, я немедленно перестелю вам бельё.

― Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что на моей кровати тоже навалом жутко полезной собачьей слюны?

― Можно выразиться и так, сэр.

― Отлично! Тогда ты можешь с моей помощью перебраться туда! Здесь как-то узко вдвоём. А там ― все условия для лечения, и я под рукой ― следить, чтобы ты не уснул. Ну, что скажешь? Разделишь со мною ложе?

― С величайшей радостью, сэр.


End file.
